


white noise

by spaceboytsukki



Series: The Wrath of Gods [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, i am sad, recent smp stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: Maybe, in the end, they will turn out to be those that disappointed them most.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Wrath of Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	white noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just a character study on Tommy during the recent stuff on the SMP because I'm in P A I N over recent developments, so I'm writing my own take on it. Tommy's character arc is so complex, I'm living for it. 
> 
> Also I wrote this in 20 minutes, with no beta pls don't come for me.

Tommy was never one to second guess himself or his ideals, he was stubborn and strong willed and he was proud of it. 

He made decisions that may be rash or bold but he didn’t regret them, he never did. 

… Until now. 

Tubbo’s words echoed in his head as he tried to gather supplies for his hut. The gentle voice of his brother echoed eerily towards him even with the distance separating them. 

“Tommy, it isn’t your fault. No one would laugh at you.” 

Anger and regret and something he didn’t like to name swelled in him and prickled at his eyes, making his vision blurry. 

“I want to go home, Wilbur.” Tommy gritted out the words laced in pain and betrayal. Tubbo, his Tubbo had exiled him for his- from their home. He knew that he was angry, it was something that was constantly simmering since the exile had occurred. 

Angry at Dream, at George, at Wilbur for not being there, at Techno for making it worse, at himself. God, he was so angry at himself. But not at Tubbo, he wasn’t angry at Tubbo. It was something else that bubbled to the surface, that made his insides feel like they were squeezing and like his skin didn’t fit quite right on his body. 

Tubbo hated him. He had to. 

\--

Tommy wanted to go home. Desperately he missed his home and his friends. Dream was taunting him, pushing him to an edge, making sure both feet were hanging over. He knew Dream was aiming for something, a goal. 

He wondered if what he had been thinking of, late at night when Wilbur disappeared and the sun no longer showed through his transparent form like stained glass and all could be heard was a faint sound of guitar and frantic mumbling. When Tommy no longer was pushing for supplies and food and basic necessities. The thought that haunted him like the monsters that lurked outside of his camp. 

Was that Dream’s goal? The spite he felt told him maybe if Dream said that his thoughts were correct maybe the feeling would go away, the feeling of empty and bitterness and… Tommy wasn’t sure what else. 

Tommy stared into the void, watching the fire below him burn, swaying gently around him. The noise of the others faded, a sort of white noise in the background he could no longer make out. 

He wondered if it mattered. If he mattered. Did he matter to Tubbo? Clearly not, if their friendship could be so easily shattered. 

Techno was off doing something. Tommy wondered if he was still angry at the betrayal he thought Tommy had committed. He wondered if he had taken the President position, would his own brother kill him? Phil had taken Wilbur's life, or perhaps Wilbur had taken his own in the end, maybe the parallels would shine through. 

He hadn’t seen his pseudo-dad lately, not since before he was exiled. Phil never came to visit. 

There was Wilbur, but Wilbur had no answers for Tommy, no sanity to give or insights to have. Wilbur had made many mistakes, but he missed his brother, he missed the one who sang to him and supported him before he had lost his mind before he was just a faded impression of the memories he once had. 

Tommy wondered if in the end he and Tubbo would become what neither wanted to be. 

A wind brushed past Tommy, and he swayed forward, his balance shifting. 

Now that Wilbur was a ghost, he could go wherever he pleased. Maybe, maybe if Tommy, if Tommy could…. 

Then he could go home too. Maybe then Techno wouldn’t be upset and Wilbur wouldn’t be alone. Maybe there would be no more wars without him here, acting so selfishly. 

Wilbur forgot so much.

Maybe… Tommy would forget too. 

Tommy took a deep breath, his entire body relaxing. He didn’t realize the Nether had wind, if he was honest. But he could feel it compelling him forward, or maybe it wasn’t the wind. 

He could feel himself start to fall, nearly felt a smile tug at his lips. 

“It's not your time to die yet, Tommy.” An iron grip around his arm kept him suspended over the lava below. Dream let him hang there for a second and Tommy said nothing, letting the weightless feeling take him. 

Then Dream tugged, and the white noise focused and the voices echoed around him. Wilbur and Sapnap and the sounds of the Nether. Tommy tugged his arm away. 

“It never is, is it?” He almost growled at Dream. Not until Dream decided, went unsaid. Not until the plot was written and his fate decided again for him, shaped by something he couldn’t control. 

So, Tommy moved on. Dream wouldn’t be watching him forever. And Tommy would never be just another chess piece in Dream’s ridiculous games.


End file.
